Confessions
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: Ross finally figured out his feelings for Laura after Austin & Ally wrapped. The only problem was she didn't want to admit she felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to write about when Austin and Ally wrapped and Ross confesses his feeling towards will be about 5-8 chapters long. I will update as much as I can. I will probably update most on the weekends because I have time off from schooland other stuff. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Ross and Laura, R5 or any other charaters I decided to put in the story.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

There has been something on my mind for way too long. Or should I say some one?

It was her. Laura Marano. My costar and my best friend.

I haven't seen her since Austin and Ally wrapped about a month ago.

I missed her. Alot. More than I should. I missed Raini, Calum and the rest of the Austin and Ally crew. But, I missed Laura in a different way. Does that even make sense?

It was strange. I was on a world tour with R5. That was our dream and now it is really happening.

I found my self singing songs as if I was singing to her.

I found my self scanning the crowd every night looking for her even though I knew she wasn't there.

I couldn't seem to forget about her.

It was driving me insane. I couldn't take it. I knew exactly why it was bothering me so much.

I had feelings for Laura. And being just friends wasn't working for me any more.

After it took me years figure things out I finally decided to do something about it.

It was perfect timing because we have a break from touring for three days and then we play a show here in L.A.

* * *

We got on the plane .

I love touring. I love preforming. But, I always like it when we have some days off the relax and think.

I lean my head back and try to sleep so I can go see Laura tomorrow.

The plane landend. Finally.

''Ross, are you alright you seem a bit off?" Rydel asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't think I can make it too band rehershals today." I tell my sister.

"Okay. Can you tell me what's up? You seem a bit strange and you hating missing things for the band. And ww have three days off remember." Rydel asks me with concern.

"I just have somethings to clear up. That's all. And yes, I hate missing bad stuff it's just kinda important." I say to her. I completely forgot we have no rehershals.

"Well, what ever you need to clear up I'm sure everything will work out. If you need to talk about it I'm always here to talk." Rydel says with a smile.

"Thanks sis." I say with a smile.

Rydel always makes me feel better.

I talked to the rest of the band that I needed to clear somethings up. And I will be back later tomorrow.

Everyone was okay with and just decided to take the day off instead.

Then, I told my mom and dad that I was going to clear things up. They were okay with it.

* * *

I got in my car.

Laura's house was 11 miles away.

I have been driving for three hours. I'm extremly tired, anxious and nerveous. I'm never neverous. It's a bazor feeling for me.

I have known her for almost five years and I just realized that I have feelings for her. I'm not saying I just started to have feelings for her. I always had. At first it was just friendly feelings but as the years went on it's much more. When we weren't filmming and she went back to her school I would get this envyous feeling because I didn't want her to go out with someone. By someone I mean hangout with a guy that wasn't me. But, I always just passed the feeling off as being a protective friend. That was not the case. Maybe at first it about being a protective friend but now I just want her to myself. And yes, I do know that is extremly selfish.

I wonder if she feels the same way. I wonder if she writes songs about me. I wonder if she thinks about me before she goes to sleep. I wonder if she ever can't sleep because she is thinking about me.

All I know is that is what I do. I wrote songs about her. I don't show them to the band because they say her name. I think about her before I go to sleep. I think about her so much that I can't sleep.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone.

It was a text message from Laura.

It said

To Ross: Hey Ross, I haven't talked to you in a while. I was just wondering how tour was going. Good luck on your next show. You guys are going to rock it!

From Laura.

I didn't respond.

I wanted to but I didn't know what to say.

I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know how to say it.

I contuined to drive. and drive.

I only have four more miles to go.

I pulled over to respond to her text that she sent an hour ago.

To Laura: Tour is good. And thanks.

From Ross.

I wanted to keep it simple and short.

I started to drive once again.

After fourty five minutes I was on Laura's street.

I parked my car my her house. I got out and walked to the door. I was a bit nervous. Acutally really nervous.

I toke a deep breath and rang the door bell with my shaky hand.

I toke a step back waiting for someone to answer the door. I was hoping it was Laura. Everything would be much more easier.

Ofcourse with my luck someone else would open the door.

I was right someone else answered the door.

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter one. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**And thank you for reading. Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with in this story, only the plot.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

It was Laura's dad, Damiano. I was about to shake out of my skin. I shouldn't be so nervous. My hands are sweating buckets. I'm just going to ask to talk to Laura. It's not like I'm going to ask his premission to marry her or anything like that.

"Hello Ross. What brings you here?" He said while putting his hand out to shake mine.

I shoke his hand. I'm sure he noticed my sweaty hands.

"Hi Mr Marano. Can I talk to Laura?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry but she is not here. She went out with her , she will be back soon." Damiano said with a apologetic tone in his voice.

"Oh, Okay thank-" I was cut off by Laura's sister Vanessa.

"Why, hello Ross. What brings you here?" Vanessa asks me.

Before I could answer Damiano says "Well, I better finish making the pasta. I'll see you later Ross."

I nodded and smiled.

"Hi, Vanessa. I'm here to talk to Laura." I said.

"I figured. Do want he to give her a message?" Vanessa asked me.

"No, I need to talk to her in person. But, it would be great if you told her I stopped by." I said as started to walk out the door.

"Ross, don't be silly stay until she gets back. My dad is making pasta. You like pasta right?" Vanessa asked.

I really didn't want to stay here without Laura. It was just akward for me. But, I drove a long time and I only have a few days off I really need to talk to her.

"Sure, if your parents don't mind." I said to Vanessa.

"Why would they mind? You are like family." Vanessa said with a wide smile.

"Okay, great." I say akwardly.

Vanessa walked to the couch and I followed her and we both sat down.

"I thought you were on tour?" Vanessa said with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I am. We have three dyas off and then we play a show here in L.A." I said witha small smile.

"And you came here to talk to Laura. That's cute." Vanessa said with a sly smile.

"I guess." I said with a confused look on my face.

Laura's mom Ellen walked in.

"Hello Ross. what brings you here?" Ellen asked me.

"He's here to talk to Laura. He had a few days off from tour." Vanessa answered for me.

"Oh that's nice. You need some days off. Do you want to say for dinner Laura won't be back for a while." Laura's mom asked me.

Ofcourse Vanessa answered for me again. It didn't bother me.

"He already is! I asked him because he wants to talk to Laura about something." Vanessa said to her mom.

"Oh, that's wonderful. what do you need to talk to Laura about?" Ellen asked me.

Ofcourse a question I didn't want to answer Vanessa didn't answer for me.

I toke a pause for a few seconds. "I- uh I need to talk to her about work and season 4 if we get one and if we don'y-" I was cut off by Damiano. "The pasta is done!" Damiano said with a italian actcenit.

I was so greatful I didn't have fish my answer. I couldn't just tell them I was in love with trheir daughter. Wait since when am I in love with her?

We all sat down. Damiano prayed beofre we ate. trhen, we strated to eat. We had a normal coverstaion. I didn't feel too uncomfortable. I thank God for that.

* * *

It was 7:17 pm. Laura still isn't home. I was so tired of waiting for her to get here.

I was just about to leave until she walked in.

I didn't get up to talk to bher right away because I saw Vanessa get up to greet her.

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I hung my jaket on the coat rack. My sister ran to me.

"Laura! Someone is here to see you!" Vanessa said with pure excitment.

I hugged my sister. "Vanessa! Who is here?" I asked her.

"Ross." She said as she walked away.

"Ross?" I said to my self.

Why would Ross be here?

He is on tour. I didn't know he was here in L.A.

I walked over in the living room and I saw the blonde haired boy.

"Roos, What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Laura, Hi." Ross said to me.

"Hi, I didn't know you were here? How long were you here? You should have called me." I said. I bet it sounded like a run-on sentence.

"Hi, I got here about 3. And your dad said you were with your friends, I didn't want to bother you." Ross said to me.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart! You wouldn't have bothered me!" I said to him.

I couldn't believe he was here at three and he waited for me to come home.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you." he said quickly.

"Okay are about what?" I asked him.

"Can we go outside?" he askes me.

I feel a little nervous or worried about what he is going to tell me. He looks sad or nervous.

"Yeah." I replied.

We walked outside in the back yard. We sat down on the swing.

He just stared at me. All I could do is smile. I think I blushed. I hope he didn't noticed. I'm sure he did.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"No reason. I just missed you." He replied.

* * *

**There is chapter 2!**

**Reviews are pretty cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**This chapter will be in third person point of view so you will know what everyone is thinking.**

* * *

"I missed you too, Ross." Laura said smiling at Ross.

Ross was still staring at her.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Laura asked him.

Ross felt stuck like he couldn't get the words out. He cleared his throat.

Laura felt like he was going to say something serious. Which he was going to do.

"Laura," Ross started.

He was confused with expression on her face.

"Laura, I don't really know how to say this." Ross continued.

"Ross, just tell me." Laura said softly.

This was harder than Ross expected.

"I can't, just forget about." He said quickly trying to get up from the swing.

Laura wouldn't let him. She put her hand on his shoulder sitting him down next to her.

"Ross, just tell me. Are you hurt or something?" Laura asked Ross.

Ross took a deep breath.

"This is just harder than I thought and I'm not hurt." Ross said with a sadness in his voice.

"Why is it so hard? Just tell." Laura said to him.

"Because it just is okay." Ross said with a anger. The anger was towards himself.

"Okay, then." Laura said feeling tense. She got up and tried to walk away.

"Laura, wait." Ross said loudly.

Laura turned around.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Laura asked him.

He wanted to he just didn't know how to say it.

"Fine, just please let me talk." Ross said.

"Okay, that's what I've wanting you to do." Laura said to him.

Laura walked closer to him.

Ross was just standing there for a few moments.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Laura asked him.

Ross sighed.

"Laura, look, I think about you _all _the time. I just, I don't know I think I might love you." Ross confessed.

Laura looked shocked at what he just said.

"What?" She asked slowly and with a lot of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Coming here was a mistake." Ross said trying do walk away. Laura grabbed his arm pulling him closer to her.

They were just inches away from each other. They just looked at each other. Laura backed away a little bit.

"You think you love me?" Laura asks him.

Ross didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I do think I love you." Ross said to her.

Laura was so shocked and overwhelmed. She didn't speak.

"You are going to say something?" Ross asked her.

Ross felt a knot in his stomach. He was so nervous at what her response will be.

"I-" she paused and looked down.

This might be crazy. But crazy works for him.

Ross knew exactly what he wanted to do. He walked closer to her and kissed her.

He put his hands on her cheek.

She lightly kissed him back.

Laura was extremely shocked.

She backed away.

Ross put his hand in his pockets.

'Why did I do that?!" he asked himself.

"I can't do this." Laura said and than she ran away into her house.

Ross just stood their.

He felt like he ruined their chances of ever being together.

He didn't run after her. He just walked to his car.

He just sat in his car for a few minutes replaying the whole scene in his head.

He kissed her. Then, she ran away.

He just sat their devastated.

He decided to drive. He has a long ride home.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

I ran right into my house. I still couldn't fully comprehend what happened a few moments ago. I had a strange look on my face. I knew my sister realized the look on my face.

"Laura, are you okay?" She asked me with concern.

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um, I don't know." I told my sister.

"I don't think you are okay. What happened?" She asked me.

I really didn't want to answer but, I knew I was going to have to. Vanessa is extremely determined. When she wants something she get's it. She wanted an answer from me.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning about it." I told her.

"You're going to tell me now." She said as she was following me into our room.

Yes, I share a room with my older sister. I don't really mind it. but, at a time like this I wish I didn't have my own room.

I sat down on our purple couch in our room. She sat besides me.

"So, what happened with Ross? I know you don't want to tell me but, you know you're going to have to." She tells me.

"Erg, fine I'll tell you." I said to her in a aggravated tone.

"Good." She told me.

"Ross wanted to talk to me about something. I could tell it's something serious, which it was." I told my sister hoping she wouldn't want anymore information. Of course she wanted more.

"So, what did he tell you?" She asks me.

I take a deep breath.

"He told me he _thinks_ he loves me. Then, he kissed me." I tell my sister.

Vanessa looked shocked about what I have just told her.

"Really?! Did you kiss him back?" She asked me while smiling. I didn't quite understand why she asked me like it was a good thing.

"I think I kissed him back quickly. Then, I told him I can't do this. Then, I ran in the house." I told her.

Her smile faded away and looked at me like I'm stupid or something.

"You're so stupid." She tells me.

I was confused. I was even more confused than I was before.

"Excuse me?" I say to my sister confused.

"You're so stupid. Why would you run away? The boy tells you he loves you and then, kisses you. Then, you run away. Stupid." She tells me in a sarcastic tone while shaking her head.

"I'm not stupid. What was I expose to do?" I ask my sister.

"You were expose to kiss him back with all you got and then tell him you love him too." She scolds me.

"First of all, he said I _think_ I love you. Not I love you. Second of all I don't like or love him that way." I tell her.

"Sure you don't." She says to me.

"I don't like him that way!" I say to her tying to convince her.

"Laura, come on. I see the way you too look at each other. The way you talk about him when he's not around. You even listen the LOUDER vinyl." Vanessa tells me.

"He's just my friend and I don't like him like that. What can I say too prove to you that I don't?" I ask Vanessa.

"It seems you're tying to prove to you're self you don't like him." Vanessa says to me.

I groan. I don't like him that way. Do I?

"You know sis, it's bad to lie to someone else. But, it's even worse when you're lying to yourself." Vanessa says to me while she walks out of the room.

I can't like Ross that way. Can I?

Erg, why does this have be so difficult?

I was about to turn off my lights but then, I saw a picture of me and Ross on my dresser. I smiled at it. Maybe I do like Ross.

I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V**

I pulled in my drive way. It's 1:00 am. I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep and forget anything ever happened.

I walked in my house. I slammed the door. I didn't mean to. I walked in the living room and I saw Riker wake up on the couch.

"Dude, Where were you? It's 1 am." Said with a sleepy tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said. I was hoping he wouldn't ask where I was again because I really didn't feel like talking about it.

I tried to walk up the stairs but, Riker stopped me.

"Ross, hold up. You didn't answer my question where were you?" Riker asked me with concern in his voice.

"I tell you in the morning. I'm exhausted." I said to my brother.

'Well, it is morning." Riker said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." I snapped.

I walked up the stairs. I hoped Ryland was sleeping so I didn't have to explain anything to him.

Of course he was awake.

"Dude, you're finally home. Where were you?" Ryland questioned me.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I just want to sleep." I said to Ryland my youngest brother.

"Too bad you're telling me. Sleep can wait." Ryland said to me.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure how to get out of this.

"Ross, dude, just tell me where you were and everything will be fine." Ryland and with a smile that was not meant nicely.

I decided to ignore him. I rolled my eyes once again and sat on my bed.

"Come on. Tell me." Ryland snapped at me.

I wait a few minutes.

He was repeating himself over and over again.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell-" I cut him off.

"Fine!" I said aggravated.

"Okay. Tell me." he told me.

"I went to see Laura." I confessed.

He looked confused at my answer.

"Really? Her? Why?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to talk to her. That's all." I said to him hoping this conversation was over. But, of course, I was wrong.

"What happened? Why were there so long?" He asked me.

"Well, the drive toke hours. It toke longer than it should have. And I stayed there because Laura wasn't there." I said to him.

"So, you waited for her?" Ryland questioned me.

"Yep." I replied.

"So, what happened?" He asked me.

"I'll make a long story short. I kissed her. Then, she ran away." I said while trying to lay down. But, of course Ryland wouldn't let me.

"You kissed her? I thought you didn't like her like _that._" He said to me.

"Well, I do like her like _that._ As much as I don't want to, I , she ran away." I told him.

"I'm sorry, bro." He said to me with sympathy.

"Whatever it's no big. I just want to sleep." I told him as I turn off the lights. I laid down. I couldn't go to sleep. It's was just repeating in my head. I kissed her. Then she ran away. I kissed. then, she ran away. I kissed her. Then, she ran away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let God bless you today!**

** Reviews are awesome! xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! It ****_really_**** means a lot me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ross's P.O.V

I turned my alarm off. Why did I set my alarm anyway? We have two more days off. I just want to sleep after what happened yesterday. I want to forget about it but, I can't. I was just about to go back to sleep until Rocky and Riker busted in the room.

They turned that lights on. I groaned.

"Rise and shine!" Riker said while opening my curtains.

"Really?" I said clearing my throat.

"Yep." Rocky responded.

"Okay, it's morning. Now, tell me what happened." Riker demanded.

I groaned again.

"Get out!" I yelled pulling the covers over my head.

"Ross, Come on." Riker said sounding frustrated.

"Ross, don't make me get Mom." Rocky told me.

I groan again.

"Fine. Just get off my back, okay." I say walking out off the room.

Riker and Rocky followed me into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table. Of course they sat next to me. I love my brothers to death but I _really_ can't stand them right now. It doesn't even matter where I was or what happened. But, if this happened to one of them I would want to know too. So I understand.

"So, are you going to tell us?" They asked at the same time.

I sigh.

"Went to see Laura." I said to my older brothers.

The expression on their faces were weird. I couldn't understand their expressions.

"Why?" Rocky asked me.

"I just wanted to talk to her." I told Rocky.

"Ross, now tell why you went to talk to her." Riker demanded.

Ryland walks in the kitchen.

"Guys, I'll make this quick. He went to kiss Laura so she can away." Ryland said as he got a banana. Then, he walked out before I could say anything.

"You kissed her?" Rocky asks me.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Let's just drop it." I said to my brothers.

"She ran away?" Riker asks.

"Yes, just it go it's no big deal." I told them hoping this conversation was over. But, of course it wasn't.

"Wow, I'm sorry bro, you must horrible, crushed, disappointed-" Riker cut Rocky off.

"I think he gets it." Riker told Rocky.

"There's plenty of other girls out there. You'll find her one day." Riker says trying to make me feel better.

"You don't get it. There's only one Laura." I tell them.

Ellington walks in the kitchen. I bet he heard everything.

Yep, I was right.

"Wow, dude, you got it bad." He tells me.

He sat down at the table.

"Please, don't tell me you said you loved her or anything like that." Ellington says to me.

I give him a face that expressed that I did tell her something like that.

"Oh gosh, what did you say?" He asks me.

"I told I _think _I love her." I confessed.

"Why would you do that. You freaked her out." Ellington tells me.

"And he kissed her." Rocky says.

"I-" Ellington cut me off.

"You kissed her. Oh my gosh." Ellington said.

"And then, she ran away." Riker says.

I give him a face.

"She ran away?" Ellington asks me.

"Yes, I told her I think I love her, I kissed her, she ran away. Just let it go!" I shouted while walking out of the kitchen.

Riker, Rocky and Ellington look at each other.

They follow me in my room.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean for you to get upset." Riker says to me.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have even went over there. I just made things awkward between Laura and I." I tell them.

Rydel walks in.

"What is all the shouting for?" Rydel asks us.

"Come on, guys lets let Ross talk to Rydel." Riker said as Rocky and Ellington followed him out of the room.

"Hi." I say to my sister.

"Hi, so what's up with you?" She asks me.

I really don't feel like explaining the whole thing over again. But, I had to.

"Well, I want to make this short. I went to talk to Laura. I told her I think I love her. I kissed her, She ran away. I'm stupid, I know." I tell her.

"Aw, Ross, you're not stupid." Rydel tells while giving me a sad smile.

"Yes, I am." I said to her.

"No, you're not stupid just telling her you _think_ you love her is kind of stupid. Ross, you can't just tell a girl you _think_ you love her. You either love her or you don't." Rydel tells me.

"You don't think I know that already. I wish I could take back everything." I tell my sister.

"Why would you flat out say you _think_ you love her?" Rydel asks me.

"I don't know, I just, I don't know I'm confusing myself." I tell her.

"You obviously do." Rydel tells me.

"I know, I do. I _know_ I love her. It just hurts to know she don't feel the same way." I tell my sister.

"You don't know that." She tells me.

"Uh, yeah I do. She ran away from me when I kissed her." I tell my sister.

"Ross, she's probably confused herself. You told her you _think_ you love her, then you go and kiss the girl. That's why she ran away. If I were you I would go back their and straighten everything out." She tells me.

I think for a second.

"You're right I just can't give up. I'm Ross Lynch I don't give up. Especially on love." I say to her while giving her a big hug.

"Thanks Rydel. You're the best!" I say squeezing her tighter.

"You're welcome little bro! You can talk to me about anything." She says laughing.

I can tell she was surprised at my reaction. She probably thought it would take much longer for me to stop feeling bad for myself and straighten everything out.

I grab my coat, shoes and keys. Then, I walk out the door.

Rydel always knows how to make me feel better.

"Where is he going?" Ryland asks Rydel.

"He is going to straighten some things that are a bit bent." Rydel says to Ryland.

"Oh, I should have figured that. He is head over heels for that girl. I can't believe it toke him four years to figure it out." Ryland says to Rydel.

Rydel nods.

I start to drive. I'm not looking back. I have to think positive. If doesn't feel the same way then fine. I will just have to find a way get over her. Even though I don't ever want to.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter! Next chapter will be about Laura talking to her family about what happened between her and Ross. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**God bless you all! xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I just wanted to let you all know this fic might be longer than I expected.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I was woken up by my sister. I yawned.

"Vanessa, what time is it?" I ask my sister.

She looks over at the clock.

"It's 8 am." She say with a smile.

"Oh." I say as I get out of bed.

I walk over to my dresser to get my brush.

I start brushing my hair.

"So..." My sister says to me.

"What?" I say to her.

"So, did you think about what I said? Are you going to tell Ross how you feel?" Vanessa asks me.

I sigh.

"Look, Vanessa, I did think about what you said. But, Ross probably hates me for running away like I did." I tell my sister.

"You are being absolutely ridiculous. He doesn't hate you. He _loves_ you remember?" My sister tells me.

"Vanessa, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm just want to eat breakfast." I say to her.

"Okay, well I'm coming with you." She tells me.

We both walk down the stairs.

"Good morning, girls!" Our mom Ellen says to us.

"Good morning mom!" Vanessa says with cheering her voice.

"Morning." I says to my mom with a small sad smile.

I feel sad and confused. All I can't think about is what happened between Ross and I. And when I'm not thinking about that, I'm just thinking about him in general.

Vanessa and I walk in the kitchen. Our mom follows us in there.

I can tell my mom knows something is wrong.

We sit at the table.

Our dad walks in the kitchen.

"So, what do you girls want for breakfast?" My dad asks My mom, Vanessa and I.

"French toast." My mom says while smiling.

Vanessa and I nod in agreement.

French toast reminds me of Ross.

I was staring at the place matt on the table.

"Laura, honey are you all right? You look a bit distant." My mom asks me.

I think for a second. Before I could speak, Vanessa spoke for me.

"No, she is having boy troubles." Vanessa tells our mom.

"Really?" My mom says.

"It's no big deal." I say to her.

"Honey, what happened?" My mom asks me.

I really didn't want to talk about it. I was so sick of explaining it to them. I just want to forget about it.

I sigh.

"Remember when Ross cam-" I was cut off by my father.

"What did he do to you?" He asks me in a protective tone.

"He did nothing to me." I tell my father.

"Well, he must have said some thing to you. You are normally all perky and giggly." My dad says to me.

"Honey, you can tell us." My mom says sweetly.

I don't know what to say. Of course Vanessa jumps in for me.

"Ross, told her he have feelings for her. Then, he kissed her." Vanessa tells our parents.

I'm glad she didn't mention he said he _thinks _he loves me.

My parents looked shocked at what their oldest daughter just finished telling them.

"Aw, honey, that's sweet." My mom said to me. She always thought we're cute together.

I wasn't surprised at my moms reaction.

"Well, what did you do?" My mom asks me.

"I ran in the house after he kissed me." I say without thinking.

The words just came out naturally because I felt like I explained the situation a thousand times. Even, though I only explained it to Vanessa. I felt this way because I can't seem to stop thinking about it.

I was worried what my dad thinks. He didn't say anything.

Finally my mom spoke.

"Sweetie, why did you run away?" She says me softly.

"Because, I got scared. I wasn't expecting that at all." I say to her.

My dad still didn't say anything.

"Mom, what should I do?" I ask her.

"I have to fold the laundry. Vanessa, come with me." My mom says.

"Follow your heart." She continued. She gave me a smile.

"Dad, tell me when, breakfast is ready." Vanessa says to our father.

My mom and Vanessa walked out of the kitchen.

My dad was by the stove and I was sitting at the table. He still hasn't said anything to me.

Before I knew it he sat down next to me.

"Do you like this boy?" He asks me.

"I'm not really sure." I tell my father.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Listen, I met your mother in school. We were biology partners. We had a big project, we had to spent a lot of time together. When, the project was over. I didn't see her as much. All I could think about was her. Then, one day she told me she _thinks _she loves me. I was confused. I didn't know how I felt. But, I realized _knew_ I loved her right back." My dad tells me.

I look at him strangely. Some how I knew he knew what Ross said to me. I just didn't know how he found out.

"How did-" He cut me off.

"Are you going to ask me how did I know what Ross said to you?" My father asked me.

I nod.

What my father just told me about a project being over and all he could think about was my mom. Well I can relate. When Austin & Ally wrapped all I could think about was Ross. All I can think about is Ross.

"You know, love is a fragile thing. If you fall too quickly into it you can break it. But, _true _love is unbreakable because people who_ truly _love each other can fall fast and always fix what _almost_ broke." He tells me in a soft loving tone.

A tear goes down my face. My dad is so inspirational.

I was just about to say something but he started to speak again.

"So, if I was you I would fix what _almost_ could be broke." He tells me.

I smile at my dad.

"Thank you." I tell him as I give him a hug.

"No, problem, honey." he tells me.

I was about to leave the kitchen but I still didn't understand one thing.

"Dad, how did you know Ross said he _thinks_ he loves me?" I ask him.

"I'm your father, I know everything." He said winking at me.

"Dad." I say to him.

"Yes?" He says to me.

"What's that burning smell?" I ask him.

"Oh shot, I burnt the French toast!" He says loudly.

He turns the oven off. He throws away the burnt toast.

"You better go tell your mom and sister I burnt the French toast." My father tells me.

"I will. And dad, I love you." I tell my father.

"I love you too, sweetie." He says to me in a soft and loving tone.

I walk down stairs where my mom and sister was.

"Mom, Vanessa, dad burnt the French toast." I say to them.

They had disappointed looks on their faces. Which I could understand.

"Okay, honey." My mom says to me.

I walk back upstairs.

"Bye, dad I'm going to talk to Ross." I say to my father.

I know how I feel about Ross know. I _think_ I always have.

I put my sweater on and shoes. I grab my keys and get in the car.

My mom and sister walks up the stairs.

"Where did Laura go?" Vanessa asks out father.

"She went to fix what _almost _could be broken." Our father says.

"Oh." My sister says to my father.

"I always knew this would happen between these two." My mom says to my sister and father.

"Everyone knew but them." Vanessa said with a smile.

* * *

So, Ross was on his way to Laura's house and Laura was on the way to his house.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are super awesome!**

**God bless you all. xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys, I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. This will be the last chapter. :)**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V

I'm just sitting in my car, I don't know what I'm waiting for. I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing.

It's 10 am and it dark outside. I can tell there is going to be a storm. I should start to drive before the storm hits.

I start my car and begin to drive.

A part of me thinks I shouldn't go but then, the other part of me is telling me I have to.

I just have to remember what my dad told me.

I'm half way down my street and it starts to drizzle.

"Well, this is just great." I say to my self.

I really didn't like it when I had to drive in rain. Right now it's just drizzling. I hope it stays that way.

Right now I driving on a quite road it's long and has hills.

It started to rain a little harder.

I saw head lights coming up on the other side of the road.

The car was driving slow. Probably because of the rain. I was driving slow too. Like I said before I really don't like driving in the rain. But, I would if it meant clearing things up with Ross.

The car looked oddly familiar.

It slowed down.

It slowed down even more.

I was a bit scared.

I bet you would too if it was raining and car was coming closer to you and it was driving really slow.

It drove past me.

I swore it was Ross. It probably wasn't.

Then, the car parked behind me.

I looked behind me. It was Ross.

I stopped my car.

I was shocked it was him and glad it was him.

I thought it was some kind of crazy person.

I some him get out of his car. So, I got out of mine.

We walked to each other.

It was still raining but not as hard.

"Ross, what are you doing?" I ask him.

He looked at me for a second.

"I was going to your house to talk to you." He says to me.

"Really?" I say to him.

"Yeah, were where you going?" He asks me with wonder in his voice.

"I uh, I was going to talk to you. I was on my way to your house." I say to him feeling a bit nervous.

He laughs a bit.

"I guess we had the same idea." Ross says to me.

"Yeah." I say to him.

We just stood there for a few seconds.

"Listen, Ross, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran away form you like I did." I say to Ross.

"Laura, It's fine. I shouldn't have came on so strong." Ross says to me.

"Ross-" He cuts me off.

"Listen, Laura, I like you a lot. You're all I can think about. When I'm playing shows I find myself singing the as if I was singing to you. I scan the crowd to see if you're there when I know your not. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more about how I feel about you. But, I don't regret it because I wouldn't have learned from it. And I most defiantly don't regret kissing you." Ross says to me.

I take a moment to think about what he just said to me.

I give him a small smile.

"You really feel that way?" I ask him.

"I do. Laura, if you don't feel-" I cut him off this time.

"It toke me sometime to figure things out. I now know how I feel about you. I had feelings for you since the day we met. I didn't know it until recently." I say as I walk closer to him.

It starts to rain even harder. But, I didn't mind.

"I _think_ I love you too." I say to him.

Before he can say anything I start to speak again.

"Actually, I _know _I love you." I say to him.

He looks shocked and relived.

He walks even closer to me.

It's poring.

He moves a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I blushed and I'm pretty sure he saw.

"I know I love you too." He says.

We stare into each other's eyes.

I was waiting for him to kiss me.

I really wanted him to kiss me.

Finally he did.

His lips pressed against mine. It was perfect.

He pulled me closer as we kissed.

Our lips fit perfectly together.

This my first _real_ kiss. And it was in the poring rain.

We pulled apart all too soon.

Our foreheads were on each others and our noses very touching.

I felt his hot breath on my face.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

I'm sure he could hear it.

"You didn't run away." He says to me.

"I will never run away." I say to him.

We both backed away from each other a little.

He smiled his famous smile at me.

I have to admit he looked _really_ adorable wet.

"You know, I could be here with you, in this moment forever." Ross said to me.

I give him a smile that was full of emotion.

It was full of love, hope and desperation.

"Me too." I say to him.

He just looks at me. The way _Noah_ looked at _Ally_ from _The Notebook. _The way _Romeo_ looked at _Juliet. _

"Do you want to dance?" He asks me.

"I would love to." I say sweetly.

We danced in the rain. It was thundering but we didn't care.

I could stay in this moment _forever_.

It felt like a _dream_. He was a _dream_. We are a_ dream_. A _dream_ that I never ever wanted to wake up from.

It was _perfect_. He was _perfect_. We are _perfect_.

Some people might call this a _fantasy_ or a _fairy tale_. But, this was _our reality_.

He kissed me again. It was short and simple.

It was _perfect_. He was _perfect_. We are _perfect_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**That's the end I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**God bless. xo**


End file.
